Raging Storm
is technique that appears for Sora in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and for Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. When performed, the character holds out their Keyblade in front of them with the blade facing downward as embers accumulate around them before they burst as a trio of revolving pillars of intense flame, dealing fire damage to all who come in contact with them as well as lift them from the ground. Sora and Aqua are also able to freely move about in a hovering fashion during this move, making it an ideal crowd control move. Mechanics In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Raging Storm is a Fire-based Attack Sleight. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Raging Storm is an Ultimate Magic Command that takes up two slots in the Command Deck, has a maximum level of 6, a normal reload time of 20 seconds, and fills the Command Gauge by 8%. Learning Raging Storm ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' *Raging Storm is an Attack Sleight that can be obtained in a Calm Bounty room in Castle Oblivion. To execute it, you must stock one Aero card and two Fire cards in battle. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Aqua can create Raging Storm through Command Melding. Recipes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Raging Storm is a Ultimate-class Magic Command that can be melded through eight different recipes, listed in the Giga Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a B recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Fira (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a D recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Triple Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Blitz (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Triple Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *The fourth recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a B recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Triple Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Firaga (LV3) + Firaga (LV3) *The fifth recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Fire (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *The sixth recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a D recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Firaga when Aqua melds it. **Fire Dash (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *The seventh recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a C recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming from Firewheel when Aqua melds it. **Fire Surge (LV3) + Cartwheel (LV4) *The eighth recipe can be melded by Aqua, and is a B recipe. **Fission Firaga (LV4) + Firaga Burst (LV4) Other appearances In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Young Xehanort also utilizes a technique similar to Raging Storm in his battle. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands